x_menroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Alec Simmons
History Alec was raised in the San Carlos Apache Indian Reservation in Arizona with his mother Alana. Like many others on the reservaion, Alec found when he was 13 that he was a mutant. Under the tutelage of some of the tribe's elders, Alec learned a good deal of control over his powers over the course of 4 years. One day,an anti-mutant group who called themselves the Puritans attacked the reservation, saying it needed "cleansing". Alec, along with the more powerful mutants, fought them off. A few months later the Puritans returned to attack them again, this time, accompanied by sentinels. ALec and the others fought again, this time with less desirable results. In the midst of the fighting, the X-Man Warpath appaeared and quickly ended the fight, resulting in victory for the Apache. Being a fellow Apache, Warpath explained that he was passing through and had stopped at the reservation before hearing of a sentinel attack. He expressed how impressed he was with the fighting skills of several of the younger Apache, Alec included, and proceeded to ask if it would be alright for him to take a few of them back to the Xavier Institute with him so they could further hone their skills. All of their mothers quickly agreed, with the exception of Alana. She had been afraid that one day Alec would leave her like his father Evander had years ago. Warpath explained to her how important it was that Alec come with him, even saying that he had the potential to be an X-man himself, and that this potential would go to waste if he were to stay on the reservation. Alana eventually agreed to let him go, and Alec went with Warpath and the others to the Xavier Institute. Alec studies there to finish his high school diploma, as well as train to be an X-man, giving himself the codename Phoebus. Powers Alec possesses photokinesis, and as such can manipulate light. He uses it for illumination primarily, but can easily use it to create beams of concussive light, and with more cocentration, hot beams of light that can only slightly burn. He is also capable of flight, able to trvael great distances at the speed of a car (Up to 120 mph) with no ill effects, and is also uneffected by the conditions of higher altitudes. He can create constructs from light, the more complex the object, the more force of will it takes, and the shorter period of time he can maintain it. Weaknesses Darkness:'''The darker an area is, the more difficult it is for him to use his powers. '''Over-exertion: If he pushes himself too far past his limits, his powers will completely shut down for anywhere from 10 minutes to and hour. Personality Alec is a joker, but knows when to be serious. He's rarely dishonest, and loyal to a fault. Alec is determined, and isn't one to be deterred from a goal, as well as being immensely confident Appearance Alec is Native American, 6'4, and is described as being attractive. He has long black hair. He has a slim, slightly muscular build,and amber-colored eyes. He is always seen wearing a hoodie, as he owns several, as well as a pair of High-top Chuck Taylors, which he also has several pairs of. Alec.jpg RickMora2.jpg Hxi9fq93j5jvhvij.jpg Tom-Bingham-Vinyl-Record-Guitar.jpg DualBladeSword.jpg Trivia/Info *Being raised as an Apache, Alec is a skilled hunter and knife fighter, as well as a master of guerilla tactics *Alec is also well-versed in ninjitsu and free-running. *Alec is a talented musican, being able to play the guitar, trumpet, and piano, as well as being a singer of nearly any genre. Category:Omega-Powered Mutant